This will feel good
by White Night Dragon
Summary: Hinata falls sick, so to make her feel better, Naruto sneaks into her room to read her a bedtime story. The problem is, he knows nothing about writing stories, so someone else has written it for him… written for fun, contains lemon, time period after Fourth War, pairing Naruto x Hinata, mentioned Sasuke x Sakura


**Naruto – This will feel good…**

(…)

 _Summary:_ _ **This will feel good…**_ _(Finished) – Hinata falls sick, so to make her feel better, Naruto sneaks into her room to read her a bedtime story. The problem is, he knows nothing about writing stories, so someone else has written it for him… written for fun, contains lemon, time period after Fourth War, pairing Naruto x Hinata, mentioned Sasuke x Sakura._

(…)

 _(Early morning, Hinata's personal room in Hyūga mansion, Konoha)_

"I-I keep telling you, I-I am feeling fi-i-achoo!"

A young girl's plea was interrupted by a loud, almost thundering sneeze and everyone in the room rolled their eyes. Some of them secretly, some plain visibly.

"It is clear that you are not. Certainly not when you aren't able to get out of the bed." Hiashi scoffed at his eldest daughter, carefully keeping on his stoic mask to not let any of his father's worry seep through. Every parent took it badly when his child was sick, and despite how he may appeared to the public, the Hyūga clan head was no different.

"B-But I am f-fine," protested Hinata and struggled to pick herself up from her futon, where she woke up this morning drenched in sweat with a terrible headache and feeling like her skin was coated in living ice. Her red face huffed in honest strain to force her noodle-like muscles to cooperate, and after what seemed like an eternity finally managed to at least get up on her knees.

A mere flick of Hiashi's fingers sent her stumbling back onto her bed.

"No, you are not," he said in a tone that didn't allow any "but", "if" or "and". He looked in the direction of the door, although it was mainly to not allow his daughter see any cracks in his stone-like face. "You will pass your duties today on Hanabi and Neji. Your maid Shizuka will see to your needs, and will also fetch you food and medicine. You are forbidden from getting up from your bed or leaving your room today. That's an order," he finished, his ice-white eyes boring holes into the smaller girl.

"H-Hai, father," was all that Hinata's courage allowed her to muster.

With a simple nod, Hiashi turned around and stepped out of the room, clearly considering the entire matter solved for today.

"Don't worry, neechan!" Hanabi was first at her bed, hugging her big sister tight despite Neji's discreet coughs to not get too close to a sick person. "I'm going to get you the best medicine in the whole Konoha and you'll be back to health before you know it!"

Despite her pitiful state, Hinata managed to smile at her cheerful younger sister. "T-Thank you, imouto, but please, do not worry yourself over me. I-I am going to be fine."

"You certainly will, if you'll follow your maid's suggestions," said Neji, standing above Hinata with hands folded on chest. He did his best to mimic Hiashi's cold behavior, but both sisters shared a knowing glance between each other. Neji's emotions were still easily readable, especially when it included his family.

"Hinata-sama," Shizuka entered the room, a picture of cute servant girl in a long, silky kimono. She bowed to all three people in the room, then continued. "I am going to fetch your medicine for you while your bath is going to be prepared. While it is usually not recommended for people with illness, I know of several herbs that, when combined with hot water, do wonders on the body and mind. Hopefully it will help you to rest and give you strength to fight off your illness as soon as possible." With that said, her piercing eyes focused on Neji and Hanabi, who both understood and quickly found themselves needed elsewhere.

"Thank you, Shizuka-chan. I am in your debt," smiled Hinata, happy to receive her favorite maid as her personal nurse.

"Please, think nothing of it." Shizuka bowed once again, then promptly left the room.

Left with nothing to do but wait, Hinata laid back into her bed, shivering when she felt the sticky, wet fabric stick to her skin. She would need to redress as soon as she took that bath, and would also have to get out her spare futon. She hoped that she could hide this illness until she got better, but when she barely managed to climb out of her bed this morning, she realized that she was wishing for the impossible. And while sick people were usually looked upon as lazy slackers, her father would make sure that no one spoke about her like that.

Now all she could do was wait… and hope that the boredom wouldn't kill her sooner than her cold.

(…)

 _(Later that day, unspecified place, Konoha)_

"Got it?" A shadowy figure approached one another, both hidden by the dark alley where sun couldn't reach even at the full noon.

"Yeah." The other figure reached into his pocket, then took out a single sheet of paper. When the first figure eagerly grabbed for it, he let out an annoyed growl. "And don't screw it up, dobe."

"Cha! Just watch me fly through this, teme!" The first figure took off running, while the other simply blended into the shadows and disappeared without a trace of ever being there.

(…)

 _(Late afternoon, Hinata's personal room in Hyūga mansion, Konoha)_

Hinata was bored.

She started fluffing her big pillow again, hoping that it would prevent her from going crazy. The bath was helpful indeed and she managed to get some rice and dried salmon into her protesting belly, but that was about it. She slept through much of the morning, but when she woke up after lunchtime, her body just refused to go back to sleep. Shizuka kept her company and distracted her with play on shamisen, a musical instrument that Hinata immediately took liking to, but half an hour ago she was called off to help out with other duties, leaving the young heiress alone with her thoughts. She tried strumming the strings a few times, but quickly realized that what few talents she had, musicianship was not among them. Thus the minutes dragged by, sapping the strength out of Hinata's body instead of helping it recuperate.

Seeing that fluffing her pillow any more would turn it into a mass-less cloud, Hinata slowly laid down again, her tired eyes staring aimlessly at the dark wooden ceiling of her room. Her body ached for some movement, yet her muscles lacked the energy for anything except the barest twitches. Her eyes were drooping from tiredness and her joints almost cracked anytime she yawned, but sleep just wasn't coming. She let out a long, tired sigh, wishing for some excitement to take the boredom off her mind…

"Hey, Hinata!"

Her eyes shot wide, her small form twisting around to see the owner of that voice, only to notice a cheerful person sitting leg-split on her window, bearing the brightest sun-kissed hair she ever saw and beaming a sort of radiant aura that seemed to bring light even to the darkest corners of her room.

Perhaps she didn't need that much excitement in her life – scratch that, in her room!

"N-N-Naruto-kun?! W-What are you doing here?" Hinata immediately clutched the sheets tighter to her body, pulling the blanket all the way up to her neck. A dark blush burned deep into her cheeks – there was a boy in her room, her secret crush no less, and she was wearing nothing but her pink underwear and the tiniest cream-colored nightgown you could imagine. She didn't even have her hair done!

That put aside, her last question managed to get between her thoughts about having a boy in her room and her own look. What was actually Naruto doing here? As far as she remembered, he never came to her room before.

"Well, I've heard that – whoa!" Naruto tried to elegantly jump down onto the floor, only for his left ankle to get caught onto the parapet and his controlled descent turned into a tumbling fall, ending in him splatting flat on the ground. Before Hinata could start worrying about him, though, he jumped up again and dusted himself off as if nothing ever happened. "Erm – I've heard that you've fallen ill, so I thought that I'd read you a bedtime story to help you feel better!" His sixteen years old self gave Hinata a dazzling smile that warmed her up from the ends of her toes all the way up to her hair.

"A-A bedtime story?" Hinata's heart skipped a beat, only to double its pace the second after that. A bedtime story! She didn't dare to hope for even a "Get better soon" wish card, and now she was going to get a full bedtime story! She had to force her own excitement down, or she might end up falling into the dream land before even hearing the start of the story!

"Yup. So lie down, close eyes and enjoy." Naruto winked at the slightly blushing Hyūga heiress, then plopped down next to her bed, crossing legs and clearing throat out loud. After that, he pulled out a sheet of paper from underneath his jacket, carefully smoothened the somewhat ruffled surface and put on his most serious face before declaiming in an overrated squeaky voice: "Ehm-ehm! _'Mou, what is keeping Naruto-kun? He should have been home by now', pouted Hinata, looking at the antique set of clocks on the shelf and giving her home door an impatient look-"_

' _A-Ara? A story about me and Naruto-kun?'_ Hinata blinked in surprise, but otherwise made no move to interrupt her unexpected story teller. It wasn't what she had exactly in mind, but when she thought about it some more, it didn't sound that bad at all. After all, all bedtime stories were usually full of fluff and gentle things, so if Naruto came up with a story about two of them…

"' _Hinata-chan! I'm home!' came a bellowing voice, followed by a loud crash when the door flew open and revealed a broad, imposing figure behind them,"_ continued Naruto, this time in much deeper voice that sent shivers along Hinata's spine. Right after that, though, he switched back to his squeaky version. _"'Welcome home, Naruto-kun!' Hinata's voice was overfilled with joy as she rushed forward, enveloping her dear husband in a gentle embrace of her slender arms-"_

' _Ah, that is so sweet. Me and Naruto-kun, living together…'_ thought Hinata, feeling her moodiness disappear by the second. She had no idea where Naruto got an idea for this kind of story, but she knew that she would be crazy to complain about it! Actually, when she thought about it, it kind of reminded her one of her childish fantasies…

She gulped down a guilty feeling when she realized that she got carried away by her imagination while Naruto dutifully kept reading his story to her. Determined to make it up for him, she tried to get her focus back on what he was saying.

"' _N-Naruto-kun, wait… w-we shouldn't do this… w-what if the kids wake up?' squeaked Hinata, her cheeks heating up while her fingers woven themselves into her husband's sun-kissed locks."_ Naruto's voice was nothing short of perfect, immediately going back to his older and more mature self with a subtle hint of animalistic growl mixed into it. _'I put a sound seal around their room, they won't. Now let me taste this yummy treasure of yours,' grinned Naruto, his mouth already wide open as his tongue took a long swipe of the delicious treat displayed bare before him."_

At this point, despite still reading in his best narrator's voice, Naruto's brows furrowed a bit as he tried to understand this somehow confusing story part. _'That's actually kind of weird. Why would I lick something that… oooh, I see! Story-Hinata must have been so nice that she cooked a ramen for me!'_ He involuntarily licked his lips as his mind got filled with an image of a perfect, sparkly ramen, presented to him on a silver platter. _'Damn, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it! Delicious ramen, here I come!'_

' _Oh, this is so nice!'_ thought Hinata, her smiley face imagining every scene perfectly, down to the tiniest loud-read detail. _'Naruto-kun is licking my tr-'_ At that moment, her mind suddenly got filled with much different picture than her story-teller intended, and her face turned from pale rosy color to the shade of an over-burnt lobster. "W-W-Wait, w-w-what? N-N-Naruto-k-kun, w-w-wait a m-minute…" she tried to interrupt her secret lover before he could get any further, but unfortunately, Naruto was too delved both in story reading and his mental image of a special-edition ramen to even hear her, much less obey her wish.

"' _Oh yes, Naruto-kun! L-Lick it more! H-Harder! F-Faasteeer!' moaned Hinata, her temperature rising up as she looked down on her husband, his wide, wet tongue delving deeper into his feast with each lick and making tiny bursts of light explode before her very eyes…"_ Naruto was completely deaf to Hinata's timid plea, his dream-self already devouring a third bowl of ramen while his real-self started to drool. _'Wow, Hinata must be really passionate about food! I didn't know that we had so much in common! Maybe I should invite her for ramen when she feels better!'_

"N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun…" Hinata's stutter was quickly getting out of control, and the same went for her composure and body temperature. She didn't know why Naruto came up with this kind of story to read to her, but she knew that she had to stop him before a disaster happened. But one look at his lips, being licked eagerly by his juicy-looking tongue, made her freeze in her bed, unable to move a muscle.

"' _Aaaah, N-Naruto-kun… I-I am going… g-going tooo… aaaaaaaaaahhh!' Hinata's moan filled the room, the tone of her voice sounding like heaven's song to her husband's ears, as he dutifully lapped up at the last helping his wife gave him. Grinning at her and looking up to her face, he gave one last, teasing lick to the slowly drying bowl of his favorite treat, before leaning to Hinata's ear and whispering: 'Thank you for the delicious main course, Hinata-chan. Still, I hope that you didn't forget how much I like to have seconds!'"_ Naruto himself was now blushing slightly, story-Hinata's passion for food surprising even him. _'I can't believe Hinata was always so passionate about serving food to others! I definitely have to ask her to cook some ramen for me! I bet it's gonna feel delic-'_

"EEEEEEEK!"

Unable to contain both the mental image of what Naruto was reading her and her own slipping grasp on consciousness, Hinata's level of embarrassment has finally reached the critical level and she let out a loud, girlish squeak before she did the only other thing she could.

She fainted.

That finally managed to awaken Naruto from his hypnotizing mix of story-telling and imagining, and he looked around with confused look on his face, only to freak out when he spotted unconscious Hinata in bed, with cheeks hot enough to cook a chicken on them.

"Aaaah! H-Hinata, are you alright? What happened to you? Are you sick? Did your illness get worse? Oh no, what do I do?"

Overfilled with fear for Hinata's life, Naruto immediately threw his story-covered paper aside and without any additional thought climbed up on Hinata, trying to shake her into a wakened state.

In his frantic attempts, he completely missed a quiet _'click'_ of the door.

"Hinata? Did anything ha-" Hiashi stepped firmly into the room, his piercing white eyes immediately taking in every single thing in the room… before they stopped on the boy that definitely wasn't there the last time he visited his daughter.

A boy kneeling on his heavily blushing daughter, with both hands on her shoulders and his legs straddling her waist…

"UZUMAKI?!"

"H-Hiashi-sama?"

"What are you doing here?! And what have you done to my daughter?!" yelled Hiashi, his carefully maintained composure blown out of the window. There was very little that could ever stop him acting with the cold, distanced indifference that he always displayed, but seeing someone on his daughter was on top of that very short list!

"I-I just tried to make her feel better, that's all!" squeaked Naruto, quickly jumping out of Hinata and backing into the corner like a rabbit hunted down by a wolf.

Hiashi's body froze once again, then his eyes slowly moved upon Hinata, blushing deep red and lying unconscious, his Byakugan showing him that her heart was beating much faster than it should be for a mere sleep. He even noticed a small trail of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. Then he looked on Naruto, noticing that his heart beat was elevated as well, including his rather ruffled looks, and the white in his eyes turned to an icy blizzard.

' _My daughter… and a boy… tried to make her feel better…'_

"Naruto…" Hiashi's voice was now cold enough to turn a scorching summer into an endless winter in a heartbeat, "…you can consider yourself blessed by the Kami."

"I-I can? Why?" asked Naruto, his instincts already screaming at him to run away, but his naive personality still hoping for the best.

"Because you will be the first man outside the clan in decades to feel the wrath of Hyūga Family Sword!" With that said, Hiashi unsheathed a devious-looking katana, its richly-decorated hilt in sharp contrast with the blade, covered with many marks and scratches. And immediately charged against Naruto, sword raised high up to decapitate him in one blow!

"Aaaaaa! Help meeeee!" Finally giving in to his instincts, Naruto jumped out through the window and then ran away at his highest speed, with Hiashi barely two steps behind him.

"Hiashi-sama? What happened?" Neji stepped into Hinata's bedroom, worried about the sudden spike of chakra that lead Hiashi here in the first place. Looking out of the window and noticing Hiashi chasing Naruto all over the Hyūga clan grounds, his confused eyes slowly started to look around to make some sense of why was Naruto there and why was Hiashi trying to kill him. As if Fate had it, he noticed the sheet of paper Naruto dropped when he jumped through the window, and bent down to pick it up.

' _What is this?'_ he wondered, his eyes quickly darting through the neatly-written lines before they widened in shock – and anger. _'He… he dared to read this smut in front of Hinata-sama?!'_

"Naruto!" Throwing the evidence aside, he jumped out of the window as well, hell-bent on joining in the Naruto chase. _'He better hope that Hiashi-sama guts him first, because I have much worse things on mind to do to that pervert!'_

"Huh? Neji-san, where are you going?" Hanabi arrived just in time to notice her cousin jump out of the room, but stopped when seeing Hinata lying beet red in her bed. Stopping to make sure she was alright, she sighed in relief that her big sister was unharmed, before noticing the rather ruffled piece of paper. Quickly scanning through the lines, her cheeks also heated up at the amount of naughtiness squeezed into the story, but her eyes glinted with deliberate mischief. _'Oooh! This is really nice! I bet this'll come in handy for some juicy blackmail, hihihi!'_ She giggled quietly, stuffing the paper in the pocket, then leaned against the window and watched in amusement Naruto's run for his life.

(…)

 _(At the same time, restaurant at the other side of the village, Konoha)_

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you smiling so much?" Sakura was wondering for a while why her boyfriend seemed to be in such a good mod, but with him clearly not going to explain it himself, she finally got tired of his constant smug and asked him directly.

"Because Hinata is ill," answered Sasuke and took a calming sip of the hot green tea, served to him by young waitress with eyes replaced by small, beating hearts.

"And why's that such a good thing?" Sakura's brows furrowed, not liking either the fact that Sasuke could consider Hinata's illness a good thing, or that other girls still kept eyeing her property.

"Because I sent the dobe to read her a story to make her get better soon." Sasuke's smirk wasn't exactly big, but Sakura could swear that it grew slightly as he spoke.

"Huh? What kind of story?"

"Here, I have a spare copy." He took out a folded piece of paper and tossed it in Sakura's direction, his main focus purely on the drink before him.

"Okay, let me see…" Sakura quickly unfolded the paper and started reading, smiling at first at the obvious fluffiness in the story – it actually surprised her that Sasuke was able to write something like this! – but it quickly turned into a look of pure horror when she reached the final lines. "S-Sasuke-kun! That's no 'Get better soon' story, that's pure perversity! Why would you even write such a thing?!"

"Because," he yawned, exaggerating the gesture on purpose, "the dobe is so dense that before he notices the Hyūga girl's feelings for him, we might as well get crashed by the moon or something."

"But how is this," Sakura waved the paper in front of him, "going to help either of them?!"

"Simple. When he reads it and sees Hyūga's reaction, he should finally be able to figure it all out," concluded Sasuke and took the final sip, emptying his cup at one go. Barely a second after he sat it on the table, the waiting waitress snatched it and ran to refill it at speed that would put most shinobi to shame.

Sakura contemplated it for a bit and even started to think that it might actually work, before she remembered a certain accident from before the Fourth Great War started and looked at Sasuke with skeptical eyes. "… you did count in the fact that Naruto doesn't even know how babies are born?"

Sasuke, who was about to take a bite of a fried squid on a stick, froze with the bite two inches away from his mouth, and his black eyes finally focused at Sakura, the quiet message clearly going along the lines of: "You're not serious, are you?"

"Come back, Uzumaki, so that the Hyūga Family Sword can do its justice!"

"Naruto! I'll Jyūken you to Suna for reading that smut to Hinata-sama!"

"HEEEEELP MEEEE!"

Not bothering to reply with the trio of screams echoing throughout the entire village, it was now Sakura's turn to lean back and let a smug smirk appear on her face as she looked at her boyfriend.

Sasuke let out an almost unhearable sigh and took a new sip of a fresh tea sat before him by his fan-waitress. "Ah well. I'll think of something better next time. Perhaps getting them on the same team or something."

' _Like that would ever work,'_ snorted Sakura loudly, then looked in the direction of the Hyūga mansion, her eyes filling with worry. Not for Naruto – when she'd see him next time, she was going to punch him into oblivion herself. No, she was worried about how poor Hinata took Sasuke's unfinished plan.

She would be much calmer if she could see the dream that was going through Hinata's asleep mind at the moment.

(…)

 _(At the same time, dreamland, Hinata's mindscape)_

' _Mou, what is keeping Naruto-kun? He should have been home by now', pouted Hinata, looking at the antique set of clocks on the shelf and giving her home door an impatient look…_

8


End file.
